Together Forever
by General Cartoon Fanatic
Summary: A Moxanne tale. This is my first story so go easy on me. It's rated T for language.
1. A Not So Stranger

**Guys, this is my first story and yeah it's a little short, but in the future chapters, it will be longer.**

Max's two best buddies hanging around an abandoned building drinking soda.

"What do you mean I have to lose fat?" P.J. said to Bobby holding his stomach.

"Dude, what I mean is that if you stay fat like this, you will be the slowest guy ever man." Bobby said, taking a sip of his favorite drink, Tiger's Blood.

"Well, being fat has it's good effects ya know." PJ protested. "Like, if you and me were lost in a desert or something, I would survive longer because I will be feeding off the fat on my body." He explained

Bobby sighed and shrugged. "Okay, whatever you say bro."

Max was just taking a stroll, he was actually a little depressed for about 6 months now. His ex-GF, Mona, dumped him for another guy. He broke up with his other ex because things didn't work out quite well. He then ran into Bobby and PJ.

"Maxie! Wassup' bra? Long time no see!" said Bobby as he nodded to Max.

"So what's going on?" Max asked them.

"Well, me and Bobby are having a disagreement on something." Said PJ

Max shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I wonder why I am not surprised. So what hell was it this time?" he asked them.

"Well, Bobby keeps saying that being fat isn't very good in some cases-"

"It's true!" Bobby interrupted.

"-and I say that it has its good effects, like you can survive without food for longer periods of time." PJ continued.

Max just stood there, shocked on why he just had to listen to stupid things like this. "Yeah….you two are gonna have to figure this out on your own. Anyways, I gotta go to work, see ya." Max then ran off to his job, he worked as an instructor for Skatebording.

_XXX_

It was about 8PM when Max got in his car and started heading for home. It was just too quiet so he turned on the radio and switched it to his favorite Rock Star, Powerline. At the moment, the song Eye to Eye was playing.

Max then started to sing. " I got myself a notion. One I know that'll understand- " He then stopped and noticed a girl running from a guy. The guy then caught up to the girl and grabbed her by the arm.

"Please, no, no, let me go!" She said struggling, she then stomped on the guys foot which loosened his grip and she ran, only to get grabbed by the guy again.

"Alright I've seen enough!" Max said, close to a hiss and then he got out of his car. "Let her go right now!" he said to the guy in a dangerous tone.

The guy snickered and looked at Max. "Or what? Your gonna cry?" he joked and laugh.

"I wouldn't count on it." Max said. Then he grabbed the guy and punched his several times in the face until the guy ran off. Max then took off his blood stained gloves. He almost forgot about the girl and looked at her. "Are you okay?" he said to her….he then Noticed that she looked really familiar.

The girl looked up at Max and grinned. "I am now, thanks to you, I thought I was done for there…." She then looked closer at Max.

After a few seconds Max noticed who the red-haired girl was. "ROXANNE?"

"MAX!" she said and they both hugged each other tightly.

"It's nice to see you! What are you doing here, I thought you moved to L.A.!" Max said amazed, she still looked the same as he last saw her.

"Well, it turns out my family didn't really like LA, it was too crowded so we moved back here 2 years later." She explained with a smile on her face.

"Well, I'm just glad to see you again." He then looked around and he was in the middle of an alley and shivered. "You need a ride home?" he offered her.

Roxanne smiled and replied to him. "Okay sure, I'm not taking my chances with walking." She said and hopped into Max's car.

_XXX_

Max then dropped off Roxanne at her house. "This is where you live? That's just a few blocks from my house. Mabye you can come by and visit me some time." He offered her.

"Hmm, okay, I'll come by soon, 'night Max." Roxanne said and then went inside her house.

"Hmm….yeah, I should get going too." Max said to himself and drove off.


	2. Can't Change the Past

"Wait a minute so you are saying that she's here? In this very city, a few blocks away from you?" PJ said to Max, surprised.

"Well, yeah." Replied Max.

"But I thought she was going to stay at LA for the rest of her life." Bobby said to Max.

"Well, I guess there has been a change of plans, because she said that her family didn't like the crowded streets and the liter in LA, so two years later, she moved back here." Max explained to them.

"That reminds me," said PJ. "whatever happened to you and Stacy Bobby."

Even through his sunglasses, everyone could see the disgusted look in his eyes. "Who cares about that bitch? I'm better off alone anyway!" he said. Stacy dumped Bobby for another guy.

"Oh, sorry I asked." Said PJ holding his hands up in surrender.

Bobby then calmed down a little while later and said to Max. "So, are you gonna make your move or what?"

"What do you mean by that?" replied Max.

Bobby chuckled. "Don't play dumb Max, are you gonna ask Roxanne out again?" Bobby said to Max.

Max forced himself not to blush. "Well, I, um, she probally is still upset at me anyway. Besides, don't you think that's a little too early." Max kinda didn't believe himself at that last part.

Before Roxanne moved away after college, May and Roxanne got in a fight. Apparently, Max got jealous when she was speaking with Bradely Uppercrust III. Bradely was Max's rival in the X-Games and he almost got Max killed. To this day, he never forgave Bradely. At the end of Roxanne and Max's fight, it was all over. Max and Roxanne broke up and then Roxanne moved away.

"Hey dude, you are going to have to ask her out sometime, I mean, she can't stay mad at you forever, maybe you should talk to her or something, I don't know?" PJ said, shrugging at that last part

Max sighed, even if he did talk to Roxanne, she might still be mad at him, especially if he mentions Mona. Mabye he shouldn't mention her at all. "I dunno, maybe I'll talk to her today." Max finally said after a long silence.

_XXX_

As Max was heading to Roxanne's house, he was thinking on what he should say to her. He was thinking so much that he didn't notice a guy right in front of him and ran right into him. "Oh sorry…..oh hey Dad, what's going on." Max greeted Goofy.

"Hey Maxie! I heard the news!" he said to Max.

"Um….what news are you referring to?" asked Max confused.

"Roxanne coming back to town of course! AYuck!" replied Goofy.

_Oh no…..who the heck told him?_ Max thought to himself. "Ah, so you heard…..who exactly told you?" Max asked him.

"Oh yeah, one of your friends told me, I forgot his name…erm." Goofy said trying to remember.

"….Did he have sunglasses and a mowhawk?" Max asked Goofy boardly.

"Um, yeah him, do you know his name?" Goofy aked Max.

"…Bobby…..that son-of-a….."

"Oh yeah him! He's the one that told me, Ayuck!" Goofy interrupted. "So where were you going?"

"I was about to visit Roxanne's house, she lives only a few blocks away from me. I was going to chat to her about something. Anyways, how's Sylvia doing?" Max asked

"Hmm? Oh yeah, she's doing well, me and her are getting along well." Goofy said smiling.

"Good to know Dad, anyways, I need to get to Roxanne's house, later." He said and ran before his dad could ask anymore questions.

_XXX_

Once Max got to Roxanne's house, he knocked on her door. "Man, what should I tell her…" he said to himself, then something that was not Roxanne opened the door, her dad. He looked down at Max and growled.

"Oh, um hi, heh, nice to see you here is it?" Max said nervouisly.

Roxanne's dad slammed the door on Max's face.

"Daddy!" Roxanne opened the door and a grin came to her face. "Max! Nice to see you again!" she said to him.

"Nice to see you too. Wanna talk out here on the porch…..your Dad still hates me after all these years." Max explained.

"Yeah, sorry, he does that to a lot of visitors. I guess it's better talking out here anyway." She agreed.

Max them cracked a smile. Roxanne was still the beautiful girl that he last seen her. "Well Roxy, it turns out you still have your good looks." Max complimented to her.

Roxanne blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks Max, that's nice of you, I've been working hard keeping myself this way." She explained to him.

"I see, you're doing a great job on it…..hey, wanna grab something to eat at a restruant?" Max offered.

Roxanne paused for a moment. "Is this what you call a date?" she asked him.

Max was blushing a lot at her comment. "U-Um no, I mean um, I just wanna grab something to eat, just the two of us as friends….heh." he said nervously.

Roxanne giggled and gave Max a playful shove. "Heh, you know I'm just joking Maxie." She said to him.

"_Maxie?" _ He thought to himself. He hadn't been called that nickname by her in a while. "So wanna grab a coffe or something?" he said forgetting about the restaurant.

"Sure, I work at a coffe shop a couple miles away from here, wanna walk there?" she offered him.

"Hey. Whatever suits you." Max replied.

_XXX_

"So what is it that you want to talk about?" Roxanne said taking a sip of her coffe.

"Well…" Max said "I guess I should tell you about my life over the past 5-6 years." He decided.

Roxanne shrugged and took another sip of her coffe.

Max explained on how he won the X-Games against the Gammas, he decided not to mention Bradely, since that's why they left each other in the first place. He also explained how he graduated from college and works as a professional skateboarder instructor.

"Also, think you should hear this." He wasn't really sure if he should mention about Mona, he was afraid that she would probably hate him. "Well, I use to go out with my ex-girlfriend named Mona." He said to her.

Roxanne stopped drinking her coffe, surprised at what she just said. "Mona is actually a friend of mine Max, she always talked about you." She said smiling at him.

Max almost spit out his coffe. "Wait, she's your friend? I never knew that!" he said to her.

Roxanne giggled and shrugged. "Yeah, she loved to talk about you….but then I heard you both had a big fight. I think she's dating another guy…..what was his name….um." she said thinking.

Max couldn't believe she wasn't mad at her, he didn't even know that next to Stacy, Mona was her best friend, woah.

Roxanne then remembered. "Oh yeah, I think jis name was Bradely Uppercrust III" she finally answered him with a smile.

Max forced himself not to rage. "Oh yeah, him, I hatew his guts, you should know, anyways, I competed against him in the X-Games. That bastard almost got him killed!" Max explained to Roxanne.

"_So no wonder you didn't want me to talk to him that day…hmm"_ she thought to himself. "So you hate him a lot huh?" she finally asked him.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't want a beautiful girl like you talk to hi-" Max then covered his mouth, he cannot believe what he just said.

Roxanne heard the comment and blushed.

There was a long silence between them, neither of them said a word for almost 10 minutes.

"_Well, there's no holding back now."_ He thought to himself. He then took Roxanne's hand and kissed her.

Roxanne was shocked for a second, but wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Max finally stopped. "I'm sorry I yelled at you back then….I just didn't want you to hang around him, he isn't any good, because of him, he ruined our relationship." Max explained still holding her hand.

Roxanne looked at him. "Don't worry Maxie, I will never speak to him again ." she then cracked a smile and hugged Max.


End file.
